Greyscale
by Totally Unoriginal Pen Name
Summary: A girl and her Darumaka decide to take on the Unova Leauge, knowing nothing about the wolrd after being raised in a cave for years. Overcoming obstacles, challenges and roadblocks, what's next for this new trainer who refuses to wear shoes?


Chapter One: The Girl who lived in the wild

**Just to let you know, this is taking over B/W 2 Special. So, the main character lives in a cave…somewhere close to Nuvema. This story will follow my own plotline, like usual.**

"Speaking"

'Pokémon'

_Writing_

Thoughts

* * *

A girl 12 years of age had a notebook with her and was writing down everything she saw, along with her trusted Pokémon next to her, Maka the Darumaka. She knew how to write when she was three, and constantly she found pieces of paper to add to her wooden notebook. It was made of two pieces of wood, with the scrap papers inside it. She was running low on paper, too.

"And then Ellie drew back Bubbles…" She stopped and looked at her Pokémon. "How is it so far?"

Maka nodded and listened to the girl write down more of her wished adventures, when the girl suddenly shut the book. Her grey eyes sparkled. "Oh, boy. I wish I could be an amazing trainer like Ellie is, but I guess that's just my fantasy. "

Maka nodded, and blew a flame when it's torch started to go out. The girl and the Pokémon called this place home; The girl was abandoned here by her parents when she was 6, and lived in the cave since. She never journeyed outside, the cave Pokémon warned her it was too dangerous. It was a gift she could tell what they were saying.

Maka, the Darumaka, had been abandoned by its trainer for weeks with no food in the cave. When the girl found it, she welcomed it into the family, and it's been five years since that day.

"Maka, we should go out and see the world. I only hear brief explanations from people who pass through, and I want to experience it!"

Maka agreed with her.

The girl shut her notebook and grabbed the bag she once found. The girl also noted what she wore- the dress she was abandoned in, but over time it became a short shirt and skirt, with bare feet. "I need to get new clothes as soon as I get out."

At nighttime, when the Woobat woke, the girl explained her story, and they listened. After a moment of a huddled group conversation, they agreed to let her go. She deserves to be out on her own.

"Thank you so much!" The girl cried., then ran outside. The light became brighter than Maka's torch, that had to be replaced 15 times a day. She looked up at the sky and looked around.

"It's amazing out here," She commented, looking around. The green stuff on the ground-grass, was it? It was so _soft _and _wet! _And the sky was a deep blue with tiny white lights shining, and one big one shining. It was in the shape of a C right now.

"Maka, isn't this amazing?" She looked around, looking for any trainers like her, to help. "Well, we're lost."

Maka sadly nodded and they both leaned up against a tree. The two waited for a minute, but eventually got bored. "C'mon, let's try to find a place where trainers live-whatever they're called."

Maka nodded and followed the girl west until they saw a thing sticking up out of the ground, not like the tall things made of wood like her notebook with the oddest things on them It seemed to be pointing at something, but somehow, even though the girl could write, she couldn't read very well, seeing how she just wrote it down in her notebook at an instant idea. She didn't even check it out in the light of the white things-whatever they're called.

The words were jumbled and the girl couldn't make out what it said. "A….Accu-mula…..T-T…..own…." Is what she made out, and shrugged. "Let's just keep going in this direction."

Surprisingly, if a Pokémon jumped out at her, instead of battling, the girl waved and said hello. It was surprising to the Pokémon, not the girl. They just said 'Hi' back and moved on.

Eventually the small white lights disappeared, and she stopped. Maka wasn't paying attention and rammed into her.

"What's going on?" She wondered and opened her notebook to the last page. _It was a beautiful sight when Ellie looked up. The sky was turning pink…then orange…then a giant circle of light came into the sky, overpowering the white lights by a lot. She smiled, feeling the warmth of the light on her._

"It's beautiful," The girl commented, then kept going straight. She heard so many voices getting ready for something, but the girl didn't know much about the outside world except Battles and other trainer-ly stuff. "I'll have to find out what it is." She and Maka continued down the road until she finally got to the place-Accumula Town, the place the thing from earlier had told her.

Many people were doing stuff, but it was so loud she couldn't tell what it was, and people constantly stepped on her toes with the hard stuff on their feet, and kept bumping into her. Her eyes were wide with fear as the people crowded around her, gong seperate directions. Sure enough, the girl and the Darumaka were getting freaked out by all the people- they could go back, but it took them forever to get here! And it's not like anywhere else could be this bad, right? She found a red building and entered it. The ground was cold on her feet, and many people and Pokémon surrounded her and Maka.

She walked up to the person with with pink hair at the desk. "E-Excuse me, but where am I?"

"The Pokémon Center, of course!" The woman happily chirped. "We can restore your Pokémon to full health, and over there is the PokeMart- How do you not know all this?"

"I don't know, I've lived in a cave for the past years of my life with my Maka," She said, slowly, as if she was thinking of each single word.

"Well, then, that's new." The woman said. "I think you should come with me for a moment."

The girl followed the woman into a back room, and she was given clothes they have for people in case they need them. She grabbed a grey shirt, a black vest and light grey shorts.

"Take these shoes," The woman said, but the girl declined. "What?! No shoes?"

"I'm fine without 'em!" The girl said, and grabbed her notebook, and slid it in her vest. "Thank you for the…"

"Clothes and Pokeball?" The woman told her the names again. "Wai- What _is _your name?"

But it was too late-the girl was gone.

* * *

**I EDITED IT so you would understand better. And anyways, this is truly the 2nd time I edited it, seeing how I forgot to do my spelling and grammer check the first time!**


End file.
